Happy, Happy Birthday to You
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek is helping a rival with his wife's birthday when he realises that his human friend's birthday is coming up too and wants to prepare but Fiona and the others don't know it's Shrek's birthday too so they try something but Charming threatens their pla.
1. Preparing For A Friend's Birthday

**Happy, Happy Birthday To You**

**A/N Let me explain about this.......**

**I was planning to write this at the end of the month and beginning of May but couldn't help myself as I was thinking of hilarious scenes for it in my head and picking out a cake for my grandparent's party on Friday made me think of it.**

**My birthday's in May as well as Ogre Child's.**

**Then it's my fave guy's birthday on the 21st of May so Inyunaruto365 gave me the idea for this.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was the end of April in Duloc and the beginning of May and in a certain swamphouse there was knocking on the door as a jet black armoured Arian Knight was there much to Shrek's annoyance as they were rivals as Fiona shot her husband a look.

"Come in but don't try anything, got it?" Shrek said.

Jen nodded in reply as he entered as Fiona was making tea as the True Friendix Ogarian Knight explained as it was his wife's birthday on the fourteen of May and he needed help but the older ogre gasped remembering that was also his best human friend's birthday.

"You okay there?

You look freaked." Jen asked.

"I'll be fine.

Your wife and your Queen have the same birthday.

I nearly forgot but I'll help.

But not for you." he answered.

He then left to return to Aria........

* * *

But in the purple bricked castle in Latanis in Aria, sneezes kept emerging from Ogre Child's room.

The dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior had been........ feeling buggy for a few weeks but was trying not to let people know as she didn't want it to ruin her birthday which was coming up but she was very feverish with coughing, sneezing, nasuea and not herself which worried everybody especially her two best friends as they knew she'd been buggy but had promised not to tell.

"I think we should tell Jen about this." Leah said as Carley agreed.

She was worried about the Ogreix Warrior's health as she was the true ruler of Aria and the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior was the braver side of her as she nodded wearing a black sparkly beret over her her semi long purple red hair.

"Yeah you're right.

I know where he is.

He went to Duloc.

I need to get him back here." she answered as she went to Duloc.

She hoped Ogre Child would be okay.......

* * *

Meanwhile in the swamp in Duloc, Shrek and Jen were doing the unthinkable and impossible.

Working together without fighting or destroying things as Shrek was wearing an apron as they were baking a cake with ingredients as they were making a chocolate cake but suddenly eggs were thrown in Shrek's face.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked Jen angrily.

"I swear it's not me." Jen protested but heard familiar laughter.

"I know who it is.

Izzard J Nassicus get out here now!" Jen said.

Shrek then saw the silver grey furred Psammead appear with eggs in his hands as Jen took them out of his hand.

"I'm sorry, okay Jenora?

I was bored." he answered.

Jen was about to answer when he and Shrek both heard sneezing and coughing as it was from outside as Jen gasped seeing it was Ogre Child but she was ill and weak as he and Shrek went outside as both males were nervous as Carley and Leah appeared.

"I knew she'd come here!

I hope she's isn't getting worse." Carley said hearing Ogre Child moan.

"Please......... I-I'm fine Your Highness.

It's just........ a......... cold." she said as Shrek was nervous.

"We need to get her back to Aria." Jen heard Leah say.

"I think right now that's not a great idea.

When she's ill, she tries to get out of bed.

Besides I need Shrek's help with a special project and I can't leave her alone.

Therefore we're staying for a while." he told them.

Leah smiled knowing the project he and Shrek were working on because she was working with Fiona and the others on a similar project as Carley's birthday was coming up and she needed help.

"Help me get her inside, okay?" Shrek said as Jen and Carley agreed.

They hoped that things were okay.


	2. Wanting To Help Her Get Better

**Happy, Happy Birthday to You**

**A/N Here's more and thanks to Inyumaruto365 for her review.**

**I hope you like this.**

* * *

Leah watched as Shrek put a cold compress on Ogre Child's forehead as she was slowly beginning to wake up as a weak smile crossed her face as he and the others were relieved especially Jen.

"Hey honey.

How're you feeling?" he asked his wife.

"S-Sore.

My tonsils hurt......" she whispered as Jen understood.

He saw a look of worry in their eyes.

"I think I know what's wrong with her." Merlin said as they were curious.

"What is it?" Jen demanded.

"She has a cold and tonsilutlitis.

She needs to rest and take medicine." he answered him.

Shrek understood as he saw the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior cough slightly as he was worried for her as they were good friends and he was like a brother to her as he wondered what was it she had.

"It means her tonsils are inflamed and in agony but she also has the flu but she can't eat solids except from custard and ice cream.

It sucks getting sick the week before our birthday." Carley told him as he agreed.

"How do you know this?" Jen asked.

"Because I get tonsilutiltis sometimes but not as bad as your wife's.

I just stay in bed for three days." she answered him.

The True Friendix Ogarian Knight understood as he saw his wife fall asleep as he felt her forehead pushing away some of her long tendril like black hair as he put a cold cloth on it.

"It'll be okay." he reassured her.

Leah understood as he along with her and Carley went to get food supplies.

She noticed he was very quiet as they were in Far, Far Away as she understood hoping that his wife would be okay as they headed to the store as they were buying food for Shrek and his family but Leah smiled as Jen grabbed a few tubs of Ben and Jerry's as he knew that Ogre Child loved that kind of ice cream but never had it in Aria.

"Don't worry Jenora.

Shrek-chan is taking good care of her." Leah told him.

The True Friendix Ogarian Knmight nodded as they paid for the groceries and left.......

* * *

"S-Shrek-chan......" the male ogre heard the female Ogreix Warrior said weakly.

He saw that she was awake but feverish.

"Hey there you feeling better?

We were worried about you." he said to her.

She smiled blushing as her temperature rose a little.

"_He does care about me......" _she thought coughing.

He watched as she drank some juice as she felt tired as her dark eyes closed.

He was nervous but curious about this illness as he'd never seen it in Duloc but knew his human friends knew about it and knew they'd help the female Ogreix Warrior get better as he knew she liked him like Carley.

He hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

But in the underground of Far, Far Away, Charming was in his late mother's factory but the vain prince was watching Shrek in his swamphouse tending to that strange dark blue skinned ogress with long tendril like black hair as he knew she hung around with him a lot alonmg with those two human friends of his foe but he had an idea knowing his foe's birthday was coming up soon.

He had an evil plan to ruin things but was biding his time.

Soon it would be time for revenge......

* * *

Later Shrek was relieved to see Leah along with Carley and Jen return from the store but both Carley and Jen were nervous seeing Ogre Child lying asleep by the fireplace as they noticed she was in a pair of feety pyjamas that belonged to Shrek as Jen smiled knowing his rival was taking good care of his wife as he had made her a bowl of Ben and Jerry's as he knew that helped to relieve the agony her throat was in as she was light headed.

"Honey you hungry?" he asked softly stroking her hair.

She nodded sitting up but fell as he and Shrek caught her.

"She's light headed from the flu bug.

Maybe we should take it easy with the eating thing." Shrek heard Leah say.

"I think it's okay.

Ice cream is cold enough to soothe her throat a little." Carley told them.

Ogre Child smiled weakly as she ate a little.

After finishing, she was very weak.

"I-I'm sorry I-I'm being a burfen." she said weakly.

"You're not being a burden Ogro Nino.

You're sick and you need to rest.

Especially if we wanna celebrate our birthday." Carley told her.

The Ogreix Warrior smiled weakly.

She sneezed loudly as Dragon Heart Ogreix emitted from her nose.

"Take cover!" Jen said pushing Shrek out of the way.

"S-Sorry S-Shrek-chan." she said weakly.

"Ssh it's okay." he answered.

She blushed as Leah smiled knowing her feelings for him.


	3. Taking Her Prisoner

**Happy, Happy Birthday to You**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Yes this is cute as it's coming along nicely.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her reviews as they make me wanna write more of this.**

* * *

Jen found Shrek outside looking at the stars in the night sky as he was worried about his wife as he wondered why his rival was taking care of her but Shrek saw that Jen was there.

"Worried about your wife huh?" he heard him ask.

The calm tone scared the True Friendix Ogarian Knight as he knew that his rival was never like this.

"Why're you so calm to me?

Normally we're at each other's throats." he said.

Shrek sighed at that.

"I care about her.

Even though we know her feelings about me are...... a little strange, she's still family.

She's like a sister to me.

Right now I just want to help her get better." he answered.

Jen was stunned hearing him say that about his wife as he knew that to him, it was like his rival was trying to steal his wife from him but he realised that he considered them as good friends and like siblings.

"_I guess I was wrong about him._

_He never meant to try stealing Ogre Child from me._

_He just considers them as good friends." _he thought.

His stomach rumbled as he was hungry as they hadn't eaten in a while since he was too worried about Ogre Child to eat as Shrek understood seeing him enter the swamphouse as he sighed.

Leah wondered what bothered him as he saw her eating marshmallows with a bowl of Lucky Charms which made him smile as he joined her at the table as there was sadness and regret in his hazel eyes.

"What's wrong Jenora?" she asked him.

"I just realised something.

Shrek never did try to steal my wife from me.

They're just good friends but I feel bad." he answered.

She understood as he were making a sandwich for himself as he was very quiet.

"Maybe he alresdy knows you want to tell him you're sorry." she told him.

He nodded hearing Ogre Child moan in sleep.

"We should give her some of that medicine Merlin gave us." he said.

She saw him open a vial as he saw his wife lying on the alligator couch as he sat beside her gently.

"Come on honey.

I need to give you something." he told her.

She then felt Leah's aura as her mouth opened taking the medicine.

"Thank you." he thought.

But they saw Jen look worried.

"Don't worry she'll be okay.

She needs to rest." she reassured him.

He sighed knowing how much he cared about his wife.

He had no idea that Charming was watching them.

The vain prince smiled seeing Shrek sad about the strange female ogre.

He had an idea about how to get to him.

He hoped it would work.

* * *

Shrek sighed as he had woken up earlier the next morning as he was making breakfast but he was worried about Ogre Child.

He heard her moan softly as she was asleep as he was making pancakes as he had liked them so much when being in Earth with Leah and Carley as they'd shown him how to make them.

He hoped that she would get better as he was worried.

He then heard the door open as Fiona along with Snow as he was worried seeing as she and Ogre Child were rivals but she understood seeing the Ogreix Warrior was ill after he'd explained things to her as they were happy seeing Leah and Carley were here too.

She then helped him make breakfast as she knew that Ogre Child had crush like feelings for him.

"Don't worry Fiona.

Ogre Child isn't here to steal Shrek-chan from you." Leah reassured her.

The ogress understood as she knew that Leah adored her like Snow.

"That's okay.

Besides Snowdrop and I are going back to Far, Far Away in a while." she told her.

Jen smiled seeing the ogress there as he crushed on her a little.

He then watched as they sat down as he joined them but was worried about Ogre Child as he could tell she was still very sick but he had a bad feeling that the blond haired jerk known as Charming would be up to something as he had been having strange dreams as he drank coffee as he ate eggs.

He then was eating with chopsticks which Fiona thought it was cute.

She hoped he was okay.

* * *

Charming was excited as he knew that he would be able to put his plan into action as he grabbed the magical talisman that helped him give himself the magical strength he needed to put the plan into action.

He then was excited as he sent an ninja to the swamp to capture the dark blue skinned ogress that hung around Shrek a lot as he knew she wouldn't be able to fight him or the ninja as she was very ill but the ninja was able to sneak into the swamp house as Ogre Child was still asleep as Shrek was having a mud shower as Jen tried to battle it but the shadow ninja was able to weaken him as the True Friendix Ogarian Knight was nervous as he watched it take his wife away.

Shrek saw fear in the Arian Knight's hazel eyes as he told him what had happened.

His eyes were wide with shock as he felt bad for Jen as he went to get Leah and Carley who were playing with the triplets and wearing cosplay gear as they wondered what was wrong seeing Jen as he explained to them what had happened as they understood.

"Don't worry we'll get her back.

Besides both Carley and Ogre Child are connected to each other." Leah reassured him.

He then smiled sadly.


	4. Setting Off To Save Her

**Happy, Happy Birthday To You**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Ogre Child's dark eyes opened weakly as she found herself in a cage in the room in the Fairy Godmother's factory as she wondered how she'd gotten here but it became crystal clear when she saw Charming as she knew he was Shrek's foe but wondered why he captured her.

"I'm using you as bait for Shrek.

I see he cares about you and once he and his loser friends realise you're in danger, they'll come and then the fun will begin." he told her.

"H-He........ won't let you do that!" she said coughing.

Charming cackled hearing her like that as he knew being ill prevented her from escaping and hurting him.

Ogre Child then remembered that she and Carley were linked to each other emotionally as an idea crossed her mind.

" _I can get her to come by using our link._

_Please Your Highness hear this." _she willed mentally.

She hoped that would work.

* * *

In the swamp house, Leah was worried as she saw Carley clutch her head as she heard Ogre Child's mental call as she and the others wondered what was going on as her head ache passed as she along with Jen and Shrek wondered what was going on as Carley sighed hoping the Ogreix Warrior was okay.

"Charming kidnapped Ogre Child.

He's holding her in his late mother's factory." she answered.

They agreed that they should go on a mission to rescue her as Carley agreed knowing this was right but Jen looked worried as he knew that his wife was Charming's prisoner and still very unwell which worried him as Shrek understood as they set out at once as they knew that Charming was up to no good as they hoped they could stop him as they left the swamp at once.

Jen hoped that his wife would ve okay until they got there but could feel her Arian aura but it was weak.

But they had hope as they were approaching Far, Far Away......

* * *

Charming smiled as he'd looked into the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior's heart and found immense power as he wanted to use it against Shrek and his friends when they came but knew she wouldn't allow him as he created a dark spell that allowed him control of her heart as he could take care of his foes this way as Ogre Child was nervous feeling dark magic enter her being.

"I'll...... never let you do this!

My heart is strong and true." she said coughing.

But the vain prince didn't care as the spell was working it's way by using her emotions especially her anger and love which were her strongest emotions as she closed her dark eyes in sleep

She knew the others would come.

They were her friends after all......


End file.
